Rosier
by Totchou
Summary: Luna Sea Hurt séquelle


**Titre :** Rosier

**Auteur :** Totchi

**Sources **: Luna Sea

**Genre :** One shot, yaoi, séquelle.

**Couple :** SugizoxInoran

**Disclaimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi encore et toujours… TT

**Ce one shot est une sorte de séquelle de Hurt et je compte écrire la suite de Rosier. Vous pouvez les lire indépendamment l'une de l'autre, mais si vous voulez comprendre les allusions d'inoran, je vous conseille de lire Hurt avant tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Tokyo Dome 24 Décembre 2007**

Inoran se retrouva enfin seul dans la loge réservée aux membres. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes, en sortit un petit cylindre et le glissa dans la bouche pour l'allumer et en tirer une longue bouffée qui le soulagea énormément. Son ex amant avait arrêté de fumer à la naissance de sa fille, et lui avait commencé à fumer de plus en plus, à raison d'environ trois paquets par jour… Il savait qu'il se bousillait la santé, mais le seul qui aurait pu l'en empêcher l'avait quitté…

Le guitariste fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la présence de son ami chanteur qu'il sentit près de lui.

-Je te trouve enfin. Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

-Moui…

-Ca va pas Inoran ?

-Si si très bien…

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air. Retrouver la scène et le groupe ne t'a pas fait du bien ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi ? Enfin la scène oui…

-Mais le groupe non.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Ryuichi… Ce n'est ni contre toi, ni contre J., ni contre Shinya, j'étais sincèrement heureux de vous revoir.

-Et Sugizo ?

-Lui, c'est une autre histoire. Dit Inoran en baissant la tête.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Si tu crois que je suis suffisamment stupide pour ne rien voir.

_-Sans vouloir te vexer, on est sortit ensemble pendant 6 ans et tu n'as jamais rien vu… _Pensa nostalgiquement le guitariste aux cheveux courts.

-Je l'ai bien vu t'embrasser juste avant le concert.

-Et alors ?

-Ne va pas me sortir l'excuse du « c'était pour me donner du courage ». On était tous les 5 stressés et il ne nous à pas embrassé que je sache.

-Ryuichi… Fit Inoran fatigué par toutes ces émotions. Pourquoi tiens tu tant que ça à ce qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre Sugizo et moi.

-Parce que quand on y réfléchit, vous auriez formé un joli couple.

En entendant ces mots, Inoran piqua un far monumental, espérant à moitié que le chanteur plaisantait, mais à voir son air plus que sérieux, ce n'était certainement pas le cas.

-Et bien, je suis désolé de te contredire, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous deux. Sugizo n'a de place pour personne dans son cœur.

-Hum hum. Fit la voix du dit Sugizo qui n'a de place pour personne dans son cœur.

-Ah Sugi ! S'exclama Ryuichi. Excellent concert n'est ce pas ?

-Oui génial… Dit Ryu, je peux parler à Inoran en privé s'il te plait ?

-Et si Inoran ne veut pas ? Demanda Inoran sur la défensive.

-Et bien Inoran va être un gentil petit garçon et écouter ce que Sugizo a à lui dire.

-Bon et bien je vous laisse. Dit le chanteur en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Sugizo s'assit en face d'Inoran et le sonda de son regard profondément noir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir pourquoi tu nies.

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ? J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Ryuichi ! S'énerva Sugizo.

-Tu as entendu quoi exactement ?

-J'ai entendu que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu as mal interprété.

-Ah oui ? Et le « il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous » je dois l'interpréter comment ?

-Ecoute Sugi… Ce n'est plus possible entre nous…

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as même pas essayer.

-Je préfère mourir que ressentir la souffrance et la douleur quand on tu m'as quitté en me disant que tu me détestais.

-Je t'ai détesté parce que tu m'avais annoncé que tu voulais rompre ! Comment tu aurais réagis toi ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien…

-Donc c'est vraiment fini entre nous ?

-Oui…

-Très bien… Alors tu iras dire toi-même à Luna que tu ne veux plus voir son père. Fit Sugizo en se levant et lui tournant le dos pour que son compagnon ne le vois pas pleurer.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Tu connais le numéro si jamais tu reviens sur ce que tu as dit.

-Je ne crois pas tu sais…

-Alors je suis fou… Fou d'espérer que tu reviendras mais je me complets comme ça.

**_8888888888_**

_**Yurete yurete ima kokoro ga**_

_**Nani mo shinjirarenai mama**_

_**Saiteita no wa my rosy heart**_

_**Yurete yurete kono sekai de**_

_**Ai suru koto mo dekinu mama**_

_**Kanashii hodo azayaka na**_

_**Hanabira no you ni**_

_**ROSIER ai shita kimi ni wa**_

_**ROSIER chikadzukenai**_

_**ROSIER dakishimerarenai**_

_**ROSIER itoshisugite**_

_**I've pricked my heart.**_

Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, Sugizo écoutait cette chanson en boucle, le doux son de la guitare de celui qu'il aimait envahissait la pièce. Allongé sur son lit, le guitariste caressait une rose rouge épineuse du bout des doigts, l'air absent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'on croit qu'il avait fini comme une certaine personne de sa connaissance…

-Pfff à quoi bon, j'aurais beau crever il trouverait encore le moyen de dire que c'est de ma faute. Ragea-t-il en se redressant péniblement pour aller ouvrir.

-Je voudrais te poser une question ! S'exclama l'intrus en entrant dans la chambre.

-Inoran ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es collé à moi pendant Tonight au concert ?

-Euh…

-Tu ne viens jamais vers moi, alors pourquoi ce soir là ?

-Tu aurais voulu que je roule une pelle à J. pour que tu te sentes bien et ne te poses pas ce genre de questions stupides peut-être ? Et puis c'est même pas vrai que ne viens jamais vers toi pendant les concerts !

-Ah oui ? Quand ?

-Tu te rappelles pas le final act ?! Wish… Ca te dit quelques chose ?

-Ouais tu parles…

-Quoi ? Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai pas voulu que tu m'embrasses pendant Desire comment Ryu l'avait fait ?

-Exactement !

Sugizo le regarda avec des yeux ronds et Inoran continua sur sa lancée.

-Je t'aime encore Sugizo… Très fort… Si fort que quand j'ai appris qu'on allait se revoir, j'en ai pas dormi pendant des jours… Je suis épuisé Sugi… Je t'aime encore et tout ce que je veux c'est te retrouver, mais j'ai peur…

-Peur de quoi ?

-De te désirer comme avant…

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te faire retrouver l'envie de moi sans aucun problème.

-Mais…

-Hum ? Fit le guitariste aux cheveux longs en s'approchant d'Inoran, la rose toujours dans sa main.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Si tu es avec moi non. Glissa-t-il contre son oreille tandis qu'il le serrait tendrement contre lui.

-Alors désire moi encore, aime moi toujours…

-Toute la nuit mon amour. Murmura Sugizo avant d'embrasser langoureusement son compagnon.

**OWARI**

**Note de l'auteur :** Toute l'histoire des concerts où Sugizo ne vient pas souvent vers Inoran, c'est vrai, mais si vous ne me croyez pas regarder Tonight du dernier concert et Wish du Final Act voyez par vous-même. Vive SugizoxInoran xD


End file.
